Watching You Die
by Phantasmagor1a
Summary: Raoul and Erik love/hate.


Raoul pushed the mirror aside and threw open the curtain behind it, revealing a dark room with stone steps leading deep into the sewers of the Opera Populaire. He stepped into the room and closed the mirror and curtain behind him. The only thing that lit the space was a torch hanging from its bracket on the wall. Raoul picked it up and descended the steps, keeping his hand at the level of his eye. The stone was slippery, and he stumbled a few times, finally spilling the oil in the torch as he struggled to keep his balance, so he had to continue the rest of the way in the dark.

The beautiful room at the end was unlike any sewer that possibly ever existed. Hundreds of candles lined the space. The walls were a dark grey, and deep red curtains with god trimmings were draped over them. A rusty iron gate separated the Phantom's room from the only source of water the Paris Opera House had. The water poured onto steps and splashed onto walls, giving the pleasant illusion of a waterfall. Drawings and music scores were getting wet from the water dripping off the ceiling, and on the piano at a corner of the room, the Phantom was playing a song. Raoul waited until he was done, and the Phantom relaxed his hands on his sides.

"Raoul," he said in a deep voice. Raoul faltered at its intensity and turned back, making to go up the steps. He'd barely gotten to the second one when a hand snaked around his waist, pulling him back forcefully. Erik got the younger man as close to him as possible.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Back."

"Where?"

"To the Opera House."

"This is the Opera house."

"What?"

"Do I have to say it in another language for you, Raoul?"

"No."

"C'est la maison d'opéra," he whispered into Raoul's ear slowly. Raoul's body seized up as felt Erik's breath on his skin and he clenched his fists. Erick felt Raoul's sudden stiffness and slid his hand away from Raoul's waist slowly, prolonging the contact. His footsteps echoed through the room as he turned and walked away back to the piano, shutting its lid gently. Raoul stayed where he was.

"I didn't, if that's what you came here to know," Erik said, shutting the lid of the piano gently.

"You didn't what?" Raoul asked.

"Kidnap Christine Daaé."

"I never said you did that, Erik." The Phantom pulled the drapes down over the piano, covering it from the water that dripped off the leaking ceiling. He watched the hem of the drapes get closer and closer to the floor and finally touch it before he replied.

"But you were thinking it." Raoul felt a surge of anger at his words.

"You don't know a thing of what I'm thinking anymore," he yelled, walking to where Erik was and shoving him to the floor. The force of it made Erik fall back on the piano and his lower spine hit a corner of it. Raoul didn't let that stop it, as he delivered a punch to Erik's face. The pain spread through his system as he clumsily rested one elbow on the piano, struggling to stand up again.

"Raoul," he whispered, "please."

"You love her. Give me one reason why you wouldn't take her away? Opera ghost," Raoul spat at him, not caring for an explanation. Erik wiped a trail of blood from his nose away with the back of his hand.

"Because I know I would be hurting the one person I loved, and it isn't her."

"Then who is it? If it's not the beautiful Christine Daaé you wanted all this while then who in hell is it?"

"You." Erik said the word without looking at Raoul. He pushed himself back upright with the help of the piano and ended up stumbling slightly. He held his side and tried to walk forward, eventually falling forward onto the wet stone floor.

"Leave me," he begged. Erik's pathetic state was too much and Raoul felt himself going down on his knees beside him. Erik pushed himself up with his palms on the floor, not expecting any help. He grabbed the side of a table and pulled himself up, using great strength. All Raoul did was watch as Erik limped down the steps to his bed, collapsing on it.

"Leave me," he repeated. Raoul stood up and descended the short flight of steps.

"I'm sorry."

"Please, go."

"No."

"What do you want?"

"Something that was long overdue."

"Take whatever you want, my drawing, my scores, my writing. Put me on the streets and take away my dignity if that is what will make you happy." Raoul was tired of Erik's nonsense, and in one swift move took off the mask that hid one third of his face. As if by habit, Erik immediately put his hand over his face and turned away.

"Look at me, Erik."

"No."

"The Opera Ghost is brave enough to intimidate the managers of the Populaire, Moncharmin and Richard, in front of an audience, but cannot face the Viscount Raoul de Chagny without a mask." Raoul knew in an instant he'd gone too far. Erik grabbed a fistful or Raoul's hair and stood up, throwing him forward onto the stone steps.

"But the Viscount Raoul de Chagny does not know that he is a coward himself, does he?" Erik snarled, snatching up the white mask. Raoul was much stronger, and he recovered quickly. He stood up and walked to where Erik was standing. There was a mirror in front of him but Erik didn't look into it until he had his mask on properly. He turned and faced the mirror just as Raoul went next to him.

"What do you see?" Raoul asked.

"A monster," Erik replied without having to think. Raoul pulled the curtain shut over the mirror and Erik lowered his head.

"Why won't you leave me?"

"Because I know you would die if I did."

"And you want to watch me slowly kill myself?" Erik's voice trailed off on the last few words and he put a hand on the wall facing him to steady himself. Raoul stared at the pale, weak figure in front of him.

"How long ago was the last time you ate?"

"Long enough."

"How long ago was the last time you slept?"

"Long enough."

"Why do you do this to yourself?

"Because I don't live for anything else but my work." Raoul didn't understand anything Erik told him any longer.

"And who appreciates your work, but yourself?" he asked. Erik turned his head to look at him, taking his hand off the wall and standing upright. When he didn't allow himself to slouch as he always did, it was obvious he was slightly taller than Raoul.

"You do."


End file.
